A new beginning with the sweetest drug
by Enigmaeneel
Summary: It's been two months since the defeat of Voldemort. Now they all need to learn how hard it is to move on from the horrors of war as well as re-trust those around them. New friendships on the horizon, laughter when all seems dark, and love is found in the most unlikely places.
1. Grim Old Place

Two months. It had been two months since Voldemort was destroyed. Everything was finally starting to settle down and people were starting to trust their friends again. It still wasn't easy but it was happening.

On this sunny Sunday morning in the middle of July Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were sitting on the back porch at Grimmauld place discussing the Hogwarts letter that arrived this morning with the morning mail.

"Of course I'm going back Harry. Are you kidding? Why would I give up the chance to finish my 7th year." Hermione exasperated. "You're planning on going back too aren't you?"

Harry looked trying not to smile. "I was thinking I might skip this it... Ouch Hermione! That hurt!" he exclaimed whilst holding his arm where Hermione had hit him.

"Serves you right. You should be taking this seriously. It's not like we got to go at all last year and I think it would be nice to have a normal year at Hogwarts."

"Well, that's true and for the record, I was joking. There wasn't even a question about it." Harry informed Hermione while taking a sip of his coffee.

It was nice sitting outside in the sun watching the world go by with his best friend. Hermione had been living Harry since a week after the end of the war. Things with Ginny and Harry hadn't worked out. Not for lack of trying on Ginny's part, that was for sure. Harry actually thought it was quite annoying. Actually, he found her generally annoying and when he stopped and thought about it, he guessed he'd always found her a little irritating.

Things with Hermione and Ron were rocking as well and after a week of living at the Burrow with the Weasleys she had flooed over to visit Harry with all her bags in tow. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had been pestering Hermione to learn to cook and clean with magic rather than by hand due to it apparently "being easier". After two days she let slip that it was only proper for her future daughter-in-law to learn so that she could look after her son.

Hermione had packed her things and there she was. Harry just laughed and asked when she was getting married and why hadn't anyone told him. She had stormed up the stairs and went to her room. She knew she was always welcome and Both Ron and herself had their own bedrooms in the house for that reason. Ron had come after half an hour later looking for Hermione because "she had upset his mum".

Which oh but of course, started an argument, because according to Hermione, Ron didn't care that she was hurt as well. Ron was angry because Hermione had misunderstood what Mrs. Weasley was saying but Harry knew the truth. He had always suspected that Ron wanted someone who would step into Mrs. Weasleys shoes, but Hermione was the wrong person for that. She was too strong willed.

Harry kept his opinions to himself, not wanting to get caught in the middle. Ever since then, things had been far from smooth sailing for Hermione and Ron, but Harry and Hermione had found comfort in each other and had defiantly grown closer because of it, among other things.

Like talking about the war and the trials that Harry had attended and she had helped him make the decision to testify at two of them. In the favour of the death eaters. Of course, the press coverage had been completely insane for them but Hermione had supported Harry. In every sense of the word, she was the sister he always wanted but never had. Of course that caused more issues between Hermione and Ron because Ron suspected that Harry was trying to take away his girl, which lead to an argument between Harry and Ron.

"I have to admit, it would be weird there without you and I feel as tho I would be missing a part of myself" Hermione mentioned, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"And this place would be too quiet with just me here 'Mione. But I do understand what you mean" Harry accepted a chocolate frog Hermione was handing to him. Ripping the package open he bit the head off first as Hermione grimaced.

A regal looking owl flew up to Harry whom unattached the letter attached to its leg. Opening it he read it quickly, but had to re-read it four times just to grasp the concept of it. He wordlessly handed it over to Hermione to read while he tried to process the contents.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know it may come as a surprise to hear from me of all people but I just wanted to extend the olive branch I suppose as the saying goes._

 _I wouldn't blame you if you just burnt this and completely ignored it but I do ask you to at least wait until you've read to the end. Of all people around I know I most certainly don't deserve anything you are willing to give me._

 _Words cannot describe how grateful I am that you testified at both my mothers and my trial and I wish to extend an invitation to you to meet so I can thank you to your face._

 _I am aware that you will want it to be a public meeting and I can appreciate that fact. Feel free to owl or flu me with any questions or if you do wish to meet._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Draco Malfoy._

"Well, what do you think? He does sound sincere and he acknowledges the fact you would want to meet in public with the history behind you both." Hermione commented after taking some time to think it through. Harry's thought train was all over the place and derailed and it unsettled him.

"Well, one part of me really just wants to incendio it, but majority of myself wants to meet to see what he wants. Everyone deserves a second chance and clearly by testifying at the trial I believe that. He was just a kid, but at the same time he could of turned to Dumbledore or myself for help. But then Voldemort would of killed his parents and that's what he didn't want" He argued with himself. Hermione just watched on, laughing to herself.

"Stop for a minute Harry. You said it yourself, everyone deserves a second chance. He wants to meet in a public place Harry. That's a massive step for him. You don't really need to think about it do you?" Harry just looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I think you already have your answer Harry. Now you've just got to take the step."


	2. Truce

_Dear Draco,_

 _I'm not going to say I wasn't surprised to receive your owl and I did consider incendioing, but alas, I didn't. After much thought I decided that it would be worth hearing you out. How does 3pm today at the Hogs head in Hogsmead sound?_

 _Let me know._

 _Harry._

"I'm proud of you Harry. You've picked somewhere public yet not open." Hermione commented after reading Harry's reply. She smiled at him when he blushed with the positive enforcement. She remembered that it was only a limited amount of people that had ever told him they were proud of him.

He had broken down and told her when she told him how proud of him she was when he decided to testify at Draco and Narcissa's trials. He hid his face and tried not to let her know he had tears streaming down his face. At first she couldn't work out what she had done. She still remembered how the heartbreak felt when he eventually told her what was wrong. She insisted that he was a strong, loving and caring human being and that she was so insanely proud of him for everything he had achieved in his life.

Now she made a point of telling him every time she was proud of him.

"Well as I said, everybody deserves a second chance, and I guess this is Malfoy's." Harry commented bringing her out of her thoughts. "I mean, well you know what I mean. We already discussed this"

"Yeah I do babe, don't worry." Hermione ruffled his hair. "Do you want me to come?"

"Nah 'Mione. I'm a big boy now, I promise." Harry grinned slightly at her. She laughed and walked inside to the lounge room. The Floo went off and in walked Ron. Her smile faltered but remained slightly. Ever since Ron had accused Harry of wanting Hermione she had lost that little bit of respect for him that she had. She was angry because she wasn't a "Thing" that was there for the taking, she was a person. It was like fourth year Yule ball all over again. His emotional range wasn't even as big as a teaspoon.

"Hey baby. How are things today?" Ron asked as he walked over to kiss her. Just as she went to answer Harry walked in the room. "I thought he wasn't going to be here today."

"It's his house Ronald. Of course it was going to be here. Where did you expect him to be?" Hermione rolled her eyes. _What an idiot,_ she thought, but thankfully didn't voice out loud.

"Don't fight with him 'Mione. Not worth it. I'm heading out now anyway to do that thing we were discussing earlier. I'll see you when I get home. I doubt I'll be too long." Harry walked over and kissed the top of her head. As he leant down he whispered in her ear. "Stay safe babe. Love you"

She nodded and mouthed that she loved him back. As he said, it wasn't worth the argument with Ron, and smiled at him as he turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

Harry reappeared at the hogs head with 10 minutes to spare and walked in to find a table. As soon as he entered he saw the tell-tale sign of the platinum blonde hair sitting facing away from the door. He walked up the bar and brought two fire whiskeys.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who's nervous about this meeting then" Harry commented as he sat down and placed one of the drinks in front of Draco who looked up as Harry smiled at him.

"Can't say that you are. I've been dreading this since I got your letter this morning in a good way, and I realize how ridiculous that sounds" Draco grabbed the drink and tipped it slightly to Harry, in thanks, and took a mouthful. It was if he was trying to get the courage up to speak. "Harry, can I call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "I just wanted to, as I mentioned in my letter, say thank you for saving my Mother and I from Azkaban."

"Yes I gathered that." Harry laughed. "And you're welcome Draco. Honestly, at the end of the day you were only a child pulled into the throws of war. We all were. It was an adult war which unfortunately for us filtered down to the next generation."

Draco looked lost in thought at that. He meekly nodded and looked like he wanted to say something. "Spit it out Draco."

"I'm Sorry." He blurted out. "I'm sorry for absolutely everything I've ever done to Hermione, Ronald and you over the last 7 years Harry. I didn't deserve what you did for me, and I realize that. I deserved to be stuck in Azkaban, even when you said I was a child." He kept on when it looked like Harry was going to interrupt. "Please, just let me get this out. I was a child, and yes I was forced into getting the dark mark, but at the time I thought I wanted it. I realized after a few months that it was the wrong thing to want but by then it was too late to back out. I've thought of nothing else but apologizing to the three of you. I didn't deserve for you to save me from the Room of requirement. I deserved to die there with Crabbe."

"Stop right there Draco! I lost so many people in the war, hell, we all fucking did. But you did not deserve to die, and the fact that I could help one person, just one fucking person, and stop them from dying, then I'm glad. I'm glad it was you who I saved, because you've seen the light at the end of the tunnel. You've seen that you were on the wrong side of the war, granted you were on it for the right reasons. You were on it to protect your mum Draco, and inevitably, that saved me.

"You didn't have to pretend you didn't know who I was when I was bought into the manor at Easter, but you did. You saved me then. Then your mum saved the entire fucking wizarding world by pretending I was dead. She lied to Voldemort, which gave me the courage and strength to go on to kill him Draco."

Draco looked at him with a weird look in his eyes and his emotions showed on his face, none of which Harry could decipher because seeing it on Draco was just plain weird. Draco then smiled and took another drink.

"Another?" Draco asked pointing to Harry's glass. "My shout this round" Harry just nodded and watched as he walked over the bar to buy the drinks. It was weird, seeing Draco this open and honest, but Harry could tell he was sincere in his apology.

"It's okay, I accept and you weren't completely to blame for everything that happened at the school Draco so I apologize as well. I can't, obviously on behalf of Ron and 'Mione, but I can for me. I hope we can put it all behind us and move forward from this, perhaps we could even call a truce?" Harry blurted out as soon as Draco came back to the table with the drinks.

"Truce Harry." Draco smiled and extended his hand which Harry shook and smiled because he was sure that Draco was thinking of the first time he had rejected his hand. They stayed at the pub and talked for a few hours and it struck Harry just how easy it was to open up about things and just talk about everything but nothing at the same time.

"I'd better be off. I left 'Mione and Ron alone and things are pretty rocky. As much as I hate to leave because this has been an amazing afternoon, I need to make sure I still have a house." Draco laughed out loud.

"Sorry, not laughing at the fact their having issues, and I hope they get sorted. I'm merely laughing at the house comment. It's not as if you don't have enough money to fix it if they blow it up, or someone won't do it for The Chosen One for free."

Harry scowled as he put his jacket on as it was getting cold outside. He just watched on as Draco put his jacket on as well.

"But yes it is getting late and I had better make sure mother is alright"

"Send my love to her, will you? I'll owl you and we can work out a time to hang again yeah?" Draco smiled and nodded. As they walked out the door they nodded at each other and Harry watched as Draco turned on the spot and disappeared.

Harry followed suit and arrived in the lounge room of Grimmald place and just smiled to himself when he saw that his lounge room was indeed in fact intact.


	3. Realizations

Hermione walked down the stairs the next morning to see Harry sitting at the kitchen table reading a letter with the same owl from the other day sitting on the table. When she got closer she saw the look on his face which was projecting nothing but happiness.

"I take it everything went well last night then by the look on your face" Hermione announced her presence leaning against the door frame with a smile of her own on her face. She laughed out loud when Harry jumped off the chair and nearly landed on the floor.

"Gods 'Mione. Give me a heart attack next time why don't you?" Harry said as he settled into the chair again. "And yes, it did. We decided to call a truce and I think that we could become friends."

"Is that why he owled you this morning?"

"Kinda. He's just relaying a message from his mum that's all." Harry answered distractedly. He was re-reading the message trying to find the best way to respond. "On another note, why don't we have Bill, Charlie, Fred and Ron over for dinner tonight?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sounds great." Harry looked up at the tone of Hermione's voice and that's when he noticed the look on his face. He wordlessly opened his arms and moved the chair back in invitation for her to come and sit down and talk. She ran over and basically jumped on him. As she looked up, Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh babe. What happened?" She just looked up at him and the dam broke. He did nothing but hold her and rub her back to try to calm her down. He felt terrible. How had he been so wrapped up in his own happiness that he hadn't noticed hers? He hadn't even checked in on her last night and now he felt incredibly guilty. He felt like he let her down which made him want to cry, but he stayed strong for her.

"I broke up with him last night Harry. I couldn't be with him anymore. I was so unhappy and I just couldn't do it anymore. He said..."

"What did he say babe? I'm here for you. He urged her to continue.

"He said that going back to Hogwarts was a stupid idea, he's not going back because it's childish."

"No 'Mione. He's the one being childish, not us. If we want to better ourselves then so be it."

"Yeah but he doesn't realize that he wouldn't be anywhere without you. He wouldn't be one of the most popular names in the wizarding world; he wouldn't have been offered that stupid fucking apprentice with the aurous. He would be absolutely nothing without you."

"It's traineeship 'Mione."

"I don't give a fuck what it is; it's still because of you that he got it!"

"But this argument isn't with me Hermione, surely you realize that right? This is about you and his jealousy. Surely you can see that now?" Hermione just looked at him like He had grown another head.

"Jealousy? What has he got to be jealous about?"

"Do you really need to ask? Of you, of me and of us. I've thought this for a while now, but I've kept it to myself because of who he was to you, but honestly 'Mione, Ron and I have been on the outs ever since he left at Christmas. No stop." He put his hand up to stop her from interrupting. "Yes, I know he apologized but that doesn't stop what happens in my head. Every time he's done something wrong, he apologizes and we let it go, but it actually hasn't solved a single thing.

"The things he said that night were absolutely horrible and as hard as I try I can't forgive him, I can't. He brought my parents up 'Mione. My parents that died for me, for the wizarding world, to protect everyone and he brought it up like it was nothing. Don't forget everything else. Second year, fourth year. Because I can't 'Mione, as much as I would love to, I can't. This is the straw that breaks the camels back because he's hurt you now too and that's just a step too far in my books. Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ that makes you cry, makes me angry. I'm sorry Hermione, but enough is enough."

Hermione looked up and smiled slightly. "Let's get the boys over and have a night in with drinks and dinner. I'll tell them not to bring Ron and we shall get drunk and forget. But I want you to remember, not just now, not just tonight but forever that I love you 'Mione. We stick together and I know we'll be okay because we always are. You and me."

"I love you too Harry. I can never thank you enough." She leant on him and wrapped her arms around him. All Harry could do at the point was lean down and kiss her on the forehead.

The floo alarm went off alerting Harry and Hermione to Bill, Charlie and George's arrival. Harry called out letting them know they were in the kitchen.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Charlie joked. "This looks cosy"

"Sit down you prat and have a drink. There's enough here to give half of Africa with alcohol and still have enough left for us" Harry gestured to the seats around the table. "I ordered pizza for dinner and we're going to eat, drink and forget."

"I love when Harrykins takes charge, don't you Bill?" Bill had stepped into Fred's shoes after the war. He had taken over the care for George, he was the only one George had let get close enough. Probably because he reminded him the least of Fred. Harry knew that George felt a little guilty for 'replacing' Fred but they had constantly reminded him that he wasn't. Fred would of wanted him to be happy.

The drinks started flowing, the pizza arrived and then George being George had suggested playing some stupid drinking game. Harry didn't think it was anything special, but he played along. With lots of laughs had by all, and talking about everything but nothing. By 10 that night they were all pretty drunk. As Harry looked up he realized he was once again staring at Charlie. Harry's thoughts where a little all over the place. He needed to talk to Hermione and he needed to talk to her now!

"'Mione, Kitchen please. Now!" Hermione got up and walked, well attempted to, towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong Harry?" She was slurring but tried not to. Harry whipped his wand out and hit Hermione with a sobering Charm. He needed her at least some what coherent. "Wow, okay it must be serious then. What's up babe?"

"Sitting here tonight and watching everyone, playing these stupid drinking games, which I mean is only making things worse because my heads already all over the place and now the alcohol is making it worse and I can't think straight, because I don't think I am. Sitting here and gah!" Harry took a deep breath and took a seat. He knew it was making no sense but he trusted Hermione would pull it apart and get to the right point. "I think Charlie's hot and I kind of want to fuck him."

Hermione's jaw hit the floor. Well, at least Harry still had the element of surprise behind him and for the first time since he had known her, she was rendered speechless. She looked down at him, and smiled.

"You don't care?" Harry asked.

"Harry," she took his hands in his. "No matter if you're gay, straight, bi or pans. You will always just be Harry to me. You are my best friend and I see you as my brother I never had, or knew I wanted until it was too late and you had firmly wormed your way into my heart to stay. I love you Harry, and I will until the end. Being Gay or Bi, just adds to your character. Who you sleep with, or want to sleep with and you need to remember not just now, not just tonight but forever, that I love you." Harry recognized the words he said earlier. He just smiled up at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Go get them tiger."

That was all the encouragement he needed.

"Time for bed boys, come on" George and Bill helped each other up the stairs and automatically went to their room. "Charlie, uhm, Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Harry asked just as he was about to go up the stairs to his room.

Charlie nodded and turned around as Harry walked up and landed his lips on Charlies. Charlie responded immediately by opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to be touched by Harry's as Harry moaned into the kiss and deepened it.

"Upstairs, now" Harry requested. He felt rather than saw Charlie hesistate. Harry looked into his eyes, and nodded. "Yes Charlie, I'm sure if you are. I haven't stopped thinking about it all night. The things I want to do to you. I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Charlie responded by grabbing him around the waist and placing open mouthed kisses on his neck. Harry dragged him up the stairs to his room. After placing silencing charms and a locking charm on the room he turned and stood looking at Charlie.

"It's okay to be nervous Harry. Come and join me on the bed and we'll only do what you feel comfortable with" Harry walked over as he was unbuttoning his shirt and dropped it on the floor. As he laid down he undid Charlies and ran his hands all over his chest. Lips connected again and Charlies hands hesitated at the waistband on Harrys pants. Harry nodded his accent and continued to play with his nipples, twisting, turning and biting them. The moans coming from Charlie encouraging him to continue.

Harry suddenly jerked as Charlies hand connected with his cock that was hard as a rock and pulsing with need . Harry moaned wantonly but he didn't care. He needed something to happen anything to happen. He jerked again as he was suddenly engulfed in a unfamiliar but comfortable warmth. As Harry looked down he realized the warmth was from his mouth. As he watched charlies head motion up and down on his cock. Within seconds he was screaming his release and he came harder than he had ever come before. He felt Charlie chuckle around his cock.

"God Charlie. Where did you learn to do that?!" He exclaimed once he got his breath back.

"A magician never tells his secrets Harry" Harry just laughed.

"I bet I can learn from you." Harry mentioned as his head moved down towards Charlies cock.

One thing was for sure, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, and a handsome man in his arms. That was the night that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-twice, the chosen one, the savior of the wizarding world, realized he was most defiantly gay.


	4. Consequences

Harry opened his eyes slowly as the sun was peeking its way through the window with the curtains he forgot to close last night. That was his first clue that it wasn't a normal day. He always closed the curtains. Suddenly the memories from the night before flooded him and he looked to his right to see Charlie still asleep next to him. He smiled to himself.

He thought he would've been a little more unsettled from the revelation's he had last night but was pleasantly surprised because he wasn't. His headache suddenly made its presence known and he groaned as he rolled over. Charlies arm snuck over and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that he was still asleep with a small smile on his face.

Harry laid there with Charlies arms wrapped around his waist and watched the other man sleep. He was content but he knew that whatever it was with Charlie was not something that could continue. It was going to be awkward enough when the others in house realized what happened it was sure to be mixed emotions about it. George would probably cheer and slap them both on the back. He wasn't sure how Bill would take with it. Hermione would laugh until she realized that it would jeopardize her relationship with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oh fuck" Suddenly last night didn't seem like such a good idea. At least now he knew it was gay and found guys more attractive and could finally admit it without feeling sick. He felt the walls closing in as he realized that he could possibly lose the only family he had. He felt he had already lost Ron because he clearly took Hermione's side in all their arguments. Although, if he was honest with himself, he lost Ron when he walked out looking or the horcruxs.

He could only imagine how Ron would react to this news; it wouldn't be pretty that for sure. Granted, he would probably start to see that Harry really wasn't interested in Hermione that way. One could only hope right? Harry laughed inwardly to himself.

He could only imagine Ginny's face when she found out. His headache got dramatically worse just thinking about that. He could imagine her standing there screaming like a banshee because he couldn't understand she loved him and that he would never find anyone to love him and care for him like she did. Well, that was according to her anyway. It was a regular argument they had since that fateful day in May.

He laid there, still wrapped in Charlies arms and imagined the look of pure disappointment on Mrs. Weasleys face when she found out. He felt the stab in his heart at disappointing the only women he ever saw as his mother. She had always opened her house, arms and heart to him and treated him as her own son. But if he knows about Charlie, then perhaps it will all be okay. Right?

"Morning" Charlie muttered sleepily making Harry jump a little. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you"

"All good Charlie. How're you feeling?" Charlie just buried his head deep into the pillows. "I have Hangover cure down stairs. I'm getting up."

Charlie moved and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Sounds good. Look last night I had fun but..."

"Don't Charlie, I get it. I do. It not worth some of the other arguments with everyone else." Charlie just looked at him over his shoulder. "No honestly Charlie, it's nothing to worry about. I promise. I can't say that I can pretend it didn't happen but what happened in this room stays in this room yeah?" Charlie smiled.

"Hangover cure?" Harry smiled back and nodded.

Harry was walking around Grimmald place lounge room cleaning up after the night before. The Weasleys had left for the Burrow already and were none the wiser about what happened between Charlie and Harry. Hermione was in the kitchen tidying up after breakfast this morning. Harry forgot how tiring it was having people over for the night. Kreacher was nowhere to be found, although that didn't surprise Harry. He rarely helped out anymore. Even Hermione had given up trying to please him. The issue with that is that he can't free him because he's was completely crazy.

"So Harry, going to tell me what happened last night?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face already knowing what went on behind closed doors last night. Harry looked up sharply.

"No, but I will tell you that I am most defiantly not straight and that Charlie knows what to do with his tongue" Hermione just stuck hers out at him while he laughed. She sat on the lounge and cuddled up to his side. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. They sat there for what could have been hours, neither was sure. They just enjoyed the comfort of each other. Harry leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, at least I know I still have you." Hermione looked up at him and cuddled closer so she was practically sitting on his lap.

"You will always have me Harry. One day soon you're going to realize this and you're going to understand. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere." She emphasized each word in the last sentence. There was a tapping on the window that brought them both out of their own little world that they were immerged in.

"Draco's owl." Harry cried happily. Hermione looked on with a smile. Hermione moved onto the lounge next to him so he could get up read the letter. She watched as a slow but sure smile spread across his face.

"Hey, feel free to say no but do you mind if I invite him over? He says he's bored and that it leads to trouble, which I can relate to. I mean, it's just him and his mum in the manor and that's got to be pretty shitty." Harry asked with a tone that told Hermione how unsure he was of asking her.

"Harry, it's your house, he's your friend. Of course you can. If you want I can duck out for an hour and give you some time alone?"

"What no!" He cried. "That's not what I'm asking at all. I just wanted to ask you so you're not uncomfortable. If you are, I won't ask. It's simple really."

"Just do it." She smiled at him knowingly. Even if he didn't know it yet himself.

 _Hey Dray._

 _I know you hate nicknames but I shorten everyone's names ha-ha. Anyway, feel free to come over and cause trouble here if you like. 12 Grimmald place, just apparate to the front steps. See you soon yeah?_

 _Harry._

Within five minutes of sending the owl, the doorbell rang. Harry got up from the lounge with Hermione to answer the door.

"Hey Dray."

"That is an absolute abomination of my name and I demand you never to call me that again!" Draco cried.

"Get used to it Malfoy, he does it to everyone's name he possible can. He's the only one that can call me 'Mione without getting the life hexed out of him." Hermione said as she announced her presence behind Harry in the entry hall. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and visibly paled at the sight of Hermione.

He still felt incredibly guilty about what happened at the manor over Christmas and he wasn't sure how to apologise for not jumping in and helping. He had come to realize that everyone was right in calling her the brightest witch of their age because she was. Here stood the only girl who could challenge him academically and he was only just realizing how much he respected her. Yes, she was a muggleborn and all his life he had been told that they were worthless, but clearly his fathers idealistic's were all wrong. Look at the war that just happened.

"Granger, I didn't realize you would be here as well"

"Well I did offer to go but harry said it wouldn't be a problem but if it is..."

"No. Please, stay Granger." Draco realized how stupid his greeting sounded now. After the fact, always after the fact. He had this habit of speaking without thinking. Something he was trying to curb in.

"Come in then and stop standing on the doorstep" Harry laughed inviting the older boy inside. He took a step back and Draco followed Hermione into the lounge room.

"Granger,"

"Hermione."

"Pardon?" Draco questioned.

"Call me Hermione."

"Only if you call me Draco." Hermione smiled at him in response. "I don't even know where to start, but usually they say the beginning is a good place. I want to apologize. The way I acted at school before the wall, well I was a right prat and I know that now. I had it drilled into me since before I could walk or talk that Muggleborns were below us on the food chain of wizards.

"I was always slightly jealous of you at school and I'm big enough to admit it now. I could never understand how someone who wasn't brought up around magic could always best me in every subject if not more. When the war was on, I will admit, I was glad that I wasn't in either of your shoes and I don't even know everything that went on. Being in my own shoes was enough." He laughed nervously.

"But most of all I want to apologize for what happened at the manor at Easter. I know it wasn't me doing it but I could of done something more to stop it."

"Draco, stop please. You couldn't of done anything otherwise they would of killed you and then where would we be? Certainly not sitting in the lounge room together would we?" Hermione smiled at him and he realized she was serious. "But honestly. Thank you for being the bigger person and its okay. Just prove to me that you have changed and all will be good."

"I plan on it Grang.. I mean Hermione. Sorry going to take some getting used to."

"It's okay Ferret." Harry spoke up with a giant smile on his face. Draco looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Anytime scar head. So what are we doing this afternoon then?"

Harry saw this for what it was, changing the subject to ease any awkwardness, not that there was any between Draco and himself. Hermione smiled. Draco sat on a chair and made himself comfortable. After a few hours of talking, the comfortable silence surrounded them. Harry looked over at Draco.

"Stay the night?"

Draco smiled and Harry returned it. Hermione excused herself and left the boys to themselves. She could see what apparently neither of them could. She knew by the end of this Hogwarts year those two boys in there would be together and she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was about time Harry found happiness; after all, he deserved it. And Draco was hot.


	5. Fights

"So shall we head off to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen. The sun was shining and it was a typical summer's day in England. Harry looked up from his book at the table that he was reading when he was eating breakfast.

"Yeah sure sounds good." He responded. "Do you think Draco would join us? Make a day out of it?"

"No harm in asking him is there? Go and floo him and see." Hermione smiled at Harry. She knew he felt attracted to him, now all she had to do was get him to admit it, but she knew that was quite a way off.

Harry basically ran into the drawing room to the floo. He grabbed the floo powder and threw it in the fire as he called out 'Malfoy Manor'

"Draco" he yelled hoping that someone would hear him. He was startled when Narcissa walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter. How are you today?"

"I'm good thank you Mrs. Malfoy. What about yourself?"

"I'm well thank you. As good as can be under the circumstances"

Whereas Draco got a 3 year good behaviour bond on the condition that he attended Hogwarts for 8th year as punishment for the trouble during the war, Narcissa got 12 months house arrest because she never took the dark mark. Draco only got what he did because he did take the dark mark, but as Harry had testified, he had no choice. They also took his age when the crimes were committed into consideration. Lucius got 22 years in Azkaban for the crimes committed in both wars.

"As if expected Mrs. Malfoy. I was wondering if Draco was around?"

"Of course. I'll just fetch him for you. Twix!" she called out and there was a pop. "Could you tell Draco that Mr. Potter is at the floo for him please?"

"Of course Mistress." The elf exclaimed and with another pop it was gone. Harry only had to wait a few seconds before Draco popped up (literally) in front of the fire.

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

"Hey Dray" Harry smirked at the look on both Malfoys faces. "Hermione and I are heading to Diagon and we were wondering if you wanted to come along? We're hoping to get the stuff we need for school, which is everything on the list."

"Yeah let me just tell mum where I'm off to and I'll floo over?"

"Sounds good. I'll give you clearance." Harry smiled as he ended the floo call.

Harry sat back on his knees with his shins tucked in underneath him. He had a lot to think about, but

He didn't have time at the moment. He didn't want to think. That was the problem. He just wanted to it to be a normal year but his gut was telling him that wasn't going to happen. He suddenly realized he needed to move otherwise Draco was going to fall straight on top of him when he stepped out of the floo. He scrambled up and onto the lounge.

Hermione came into the drawing room at the exact time that Draco exited the floo. They smiled at each other as they greeted one another. Harry watched on from the side and smiled at himself. It was good to see Hermione so calm and collected again, it had been a while since he had seen her that way, with the war and all which he could appreciate it. He was thankful that she had accepted his truce with Draco with open arms, although one could say that it was more a friendship at this point.

Since meeting at the hogs head a few weeks ago they had hung out multiple times, doing different things each time. Whether it be meeting somewhere for a drink, playing a one on one in quidditch or just sitting, relaxing and talking about everything but nothing at all, they were defiantly forming a solid friendship. That thought made the butterflies in Harry's tummy move. He could admit that Draco was easy on the eyes and it defiantly made things easier, but they had only just started being friends, he didn't want to jeopardise that. Hell for all he knew, Draco was as straight as an arrow and had absolutely no interest in Harry like that.

"Are we going today Potter? Or are we going to stand here while you continue to stare off into space?" Draco drawled.

"What? Oh yeah, let's go." Hermione giggled and shook her head at the boy's antics.

Walking down the alley Harry remembered why he hated coming out in public. The attention he got just for walking was astounding and he hated every minute of it. He knew it was still fresh in everybody's minds what he had done for the wizarding world, but he couldn't help but feel like he only wanted things to be normal for once. Peace and quiet was apparently too much to ask for.

He looked to his left and saw Hermione and looked to his right to see Draco, with his head down and trying not to look at anyone or bring unwanted attention to himself. Harry laughed inwardly as he thought about that. Walking down the street with the saviour of the wizarding world was the one thing he shouldn't have done if that was the case. He must have laughed out loud because suddenly Draco was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He lifted an eyebrow as if to ask what he was laughing at.

Harry just shook his head, hoping it conveyed that he would explain later. Draco shrugged his shoulders and kept walking down the street.

"Where to first boys?" Hermione questioned bringing them both out of their silent conversation.

"I need new robes and all the books for the year, as well as stuff for potions." Harry answered.

"Yeah pretty much the same." Draco agreed. "But I need a stop at gringotts otherwise I'm not going to get anything."

"Bank first, Madam Malkin's after?" Hermione suggested. Both boys just nodded.

After they exited the bank they started to walk down to the robe shop and both boys realized the significance of being back here together after 8 years of meeting here. They shared a secret smile, the type that made the butterflies start up again for Harry and entered the shop. They took turns to get fitted and while the other two were waiting they insisted that they try on some of the robes in the shop, and soon it was a competition on who could pick the most ghastly robe. Harry won, but it was an accident.

He was only trying on a robe he actually thought would look semi-decent on, only to have both Draco and Hermione in hysterics with tears rolling down their cheeks. They both agreed that Harry won, and Harry didn't mention that he wasn't trying it on as part of the fun. He just blushed and went to pay.

Walking out of the shop and heading down the street to Flourish and Bolts is when it all went wrong. Harry was laughing and relaxed with his two friends when he tripped and luckily caught himself before he ended up face first on the pavement. This only caused Draco and Hermione to laugh harder until they looked up and saw the red fiery hair of Ron. Suddenly, it didn't seem so funny anymore.

"Nice to see how fast you moved on. Shame you had to lower your standards to death eater material to find anyone that would have you." Ron mentioned as his face went red from seeing the three of them together. He was supposed to be the third wheel of the golden trio, and they had replaced him with Malfoy of all people.

"You take that back right now Ronald Weasley or I won't be responsible for what happens." Harry said angrily as he pulled his wand from his pocket. Ron turned and Harry saw the look in his eyes. It was pure jealousy. He had seen it many times over the time of their friendship. He rolled his eyes inwardly and the thought of 'Here we go again' ran through his head.

"Leave it Harry, it's not worth it."

"Oh of course, I'M not worth it but the little death eater is. I see how it is."

Surprisingly Draco had stayed quiet throughout the confrontation so far. Harry glanced his eyes over to see the look on his face was one of pure horror. This is exactly what he didn't want when he came out today. That look only made Harry angrier because Draco was trying, Draco had changed and Ron just wrote him off as if he hadn't. If Harry, whom was his sworn enemy for 7 years, could see that and forgive him, then everybody should be able to.

"Ron, I'm serious, leave it. We're here to simply have a day out to get our school supplies and didn't ask you because you're not coming back remember? What was it you said? That school was childish? Well so be it, if we want to be kids for just a little longer then let us. But you want to go off and do your traineeship, then so be it. But you can't ridicule us for wanting to better ourselves." Harry was quite impressed with the way Hermione stood up to him. Not that she had ever let Ron walk all over her, but Harry had noticed lately Ron was getting what he wanted from her more during their relationship than in their friendship. It was like she had lost apart of herself during the war, he understood that, everyone had lost apart of themselves, but Hermione was getting it back. He smiled as he mused this.

Ron noticed the smile and noticed how Harry had situated himself slightly in front of the other two as if they needed protecting. He shook his head. Everyone knew, Harry more so than anyone, never to turn your back on a death eater because they will hurt you. Realizing that Harry was in trouble he pulled his want out and shot the first spell over Harry's right shoulder to Draco to try to protect Harry, even tho he thought he should just let Harry suffer the consequences for his mistake.

In the next moment there where spells shooting off every which way and no one was sure who was supposed to be hexing whom. Harry turned when he heard a scream behind him only to see Draco hit the pavement. Someone, and looking at which direction the spell came from realized it was Ron, had hit him with a **Sectumsempra**. He raced over to his new friend, picked him up, grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated to St. Mungos.


	6. Returning home

The receptionist called for a Mediwizard who took Draco from Harry's shaking arms and whisked him away. Hermione just opened her arms in which Harry collapsed into, shaking and tears rolling down his cheeks, now for a completely different reason than the hour before.

"How did it all go so wrong?" Harry asked softly. He felt like he had just been run over with the knight bus.

"His jealousy got the better of him again and unfortunately he just took it too far this time. Draco did nothing to deserve that, well, today anyway." Came the reply from just above his head.

"He didn't even say anything to provoke the attack, or anything at all. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself."

"You know what he's like Harry. Once Ron gets an idea in his head he runs with it until it's too late and then he's in trouble. Only this time we won't be there to get him out. He overstepped the mark with this." Harry just nodded solemnly.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only half an hour, the same Mediwizard came out through the doors that he entered earlier but Draco wasn't anywhere to be found. Thinking the worst Harry felt himself collapse by the wall, and lent up against it. Not hearing what anyone was saying.

"He's okay Harry; he's in the room and wants to see us." Hermione motioned for the doors after speaking with the Mediwizard. He just nodded and stood up, his legs feeling like jelly, he entered and was relieved to see Draco sitting there learning against the headboard of the bed. Draco looked at them and smiled tiredly. He was more pale than usual but that was probably just the loss of blood, and he had blood in his hair, but apart from that he looked okay.

"I'm sorry." Draco grumbled. Harry looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What the fuck have you got to be sorry for? It's not your fault that Ron is nothing but a jealous Wanker!"

"Well at least I can honestly say it was a good day until it all went to hell. The nurse said it was lucky you brought me straight here and a Mediwizard on duty knew the counter curse to the spell otherwise it could of been a lot worse and I wouldn't be here. So thank you seems like I owe you my life, again."

Harry shook his head in dismissal. They would talk about it at a later date. Not now, now when Harry had come so close to losing Draco today. It was certainly a wake-up call and it gave Harry a few things he needed to think about, but again, later. Draco needed him now.

"She also said I was free to go in a few hours, after I rested."

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep yeah Harry?" Hermione motioned Harry towards the door. She had seen the look of pure horror on his face when they had taken Draco into the room and knew him well enough to know he needed time alone to think. She wasn't going to push him because she was aware that if she pushed then she would just push him away and he would clam up more. It was something that Harry was grateful for. She let him get things straight in his head before coming to her for advice, which was every time he was facing a crisis.

Harry nodded dismally. "I'll check on you later and floo me if you need anything Draco, I mean it. You've got clearance and I want you to let me know. Do you need anything now before we go?" Harry urged.

"Nah I'm good. Thank you anyway. I'll see you next week at Kings Cross?"

"Yeah, I was wondering, did you want to come and stay the night before we go back?"

"No thank you. I better spend some time with mum before we go back since I'll be back at school for the year and she'll be alone." Draco shook his head as he answered.

"That's not a problem. Tell her I said hello and I'll speak to you before we go back anyway." Harry looked reluctant to leave but took a look at Draco who was getting comfortable and looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any second.

When they got home Harry went straight to his room bidding Hermione a goodnight. He needed time to think and time to sort out what was running through his head. He ended up lying on his bed after a shower, and as he looked at the ceiling and eventually drifted off to sleep. He missed Hermione looking in on him and pulled him blankets up to make sure he was okay. She had been doing it at least once a night since she moved in. Hermione looked over him with the look of fondness in her eyes.

She knew that he had a hard year ahead, and all the poor boy wanted was an easy year. It made her heart break for her best friend, but she would do everything within her power to help him get through it and work out what he felt for Draco. Hermione recognized the look in his eyes today, she had after all seen it before, the look of nothing but longing.

As Harry ran towards the wall he couldn't help but feel nostalgic knowing it was the last time he would be doing this on the 1st of September. Knowing that Draco was waiting on the other side made it a little easier. But still the fact was not lost on him. He was going to miss this that was for sure.

His trolley and himself ran through the wall and was greeted with the sight of the Hogwarts express gleaming as it did every year. He couldn't help the small smile that creped onto his face.

"Well with a look like that on your face, I'm surprised half the girls haven't fallen at your feet yet." Draco smirked as he saw Harry jump and couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Harry hadn't spoken to him about his sexual preference yet as he wasn't sure how the slightly older boy would take it and he was worried that if Draco knew he would accidentally let slip how he was feeling about the other boy. Even if he wasn't 100% sure how that was himself.

"Okay smart arse you made your point. Ha ha. Have you been waiting long?" Harry voiced.

Draco shook his head. "Arrived through the floo at the same time you dawdled through the wall. Surprised you fitted with that giant head of yours and all scar head." Harry shook his head. He was used to the teasing manor that Draco reverted back to when he was nervous or was just in a mood. The later was normally the actual reason, except Harry knew that this time it was the former. He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous as well. He didn't want people staring at him, pretty much like they were now.

He noticed that the few others that were in his year were looking at Draco and himself like they had never seen them before. He supposed that they hadn't really. They hadn't really gone public with their friendship, not they had hid it, but they had had too much fun getting to know each other without the pressure of everyone else.

"Everyone's staring." Draco just glanced around and shrugged a shoulder.

"There are my two favorite boys" Hermione announced her presence with a smile on her face. She ran up to them both and engulfed them with hugs. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks on the faces of those around them. It was probably an odd look for those surrounding them. Draco Malfoy, self appointed Slytherin prince, was hugging Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age who just so happened to be a muggleborn, who previously despised each other where currently standing on platform 9 and 3/4 hugging each other with the boy who lived sandwiched in between them.

The whistle from the train blew alerting them that it was leaving in 5 minutes. Suddenly there was a flourish of movement from everybody as the students started to board the train. The trio joined the others and jumped on as the two minute warning whistle blew. They grabbed the first empty carriage available and all climbed in.

About half an hour into the trip there was a knock at the door. Harry looked up surprised that t was only the first knock. The door slid open and a boy that harry had seen around the school and in a few classes of his, but didn't know his name, stuck his head in looking around. Draco jumped up off the seat he was sitting on and clambered over Harry.

"Blaise! Holy fucking shit mate, it's been so long mate. How are you?" Draco launched himself into Blaise and engulfed him in a hug. Blaise chuckled at the look on Harry and Hermione's faces.

Harry was mesmerized by the look of pure elation on Draco's face and Hermione was biting her lip trying not to laugh out loud at the look on Harry's face. He was in deep, even if he didn't realize it yet.

"Yeah I'm good Draco. What about you?" Blaise answered. Draco could tell by the tone that he was uncomfortable but he was his best mate and had been since they were 4. Blaise had been there when they were in year 6 and tried to help Draco work out ways around the task that The Dark lord had set for him. Blaise knew Draco better than Draco knew himself just as Draco knew him better.

He was glad that the other boy had come to find him; he was the first to admit he was worried that with everything that had gone on he would lose his friendship.

"Been good mate. Did you want to come in?" He looked at the other two occupants in the carriage. "That... that is okay isn't it?" He asked unsure of himself.

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled.

"Of course it is Draco. We don't mind do we Harry?" she mentioned while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah it's fine dray. I don't mind" Blaise burst out laughing at the nickname while Draco scowled.

"What did I tell you about that absolutely ridiculous and stupid abomination in which you ruin my name with scar head?"

"Nothing _Dray_. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Harry replied with a smirk on his face that would rival Draco's smirks.

"Ignore the boys and come and sit down Blaise. Although if you are sitting I will warn you that they will just continue this the entire trip so you had better get used to it. All they do is pick on each other."

"Do not!" Both boys shouted and crossed their arms at the same time, which only led to Blaise laughing even more.

Blaise took the seat next to Hermione and Draco sat back next to harry. He lifted his legs and placed them on Harry's lap.

"Comfortable?" Harry asked with an raised eyebrow. Draco just shifted and got himself even more comfortable in response with a smirk on his face. Blaise and Hermione shared a look and snickered.

The train trip continued and before anyone knew it, the train was pulling up at Hogsmead station. Harry looked up at the castle and it took his breath away at how much it looked the same as before, but the feeling was different. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed. Harry squeezed back and with all the willpower he possessed he walked over the carriages, surrounded by his friends, and started the final leg of his journey back to the only place, until recently, felt like home.

Harry was finally returning home. And with that thought he smiled to himself.


	7. Changes

As they entered the great hall they noticed straight away that instead of the usual four house tables, there was five. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Professor Flitwick was standing at the door with a smile on his face.

"Years two to seven sit at your regular house tables. Year Eight your table is over there to the right. Please make your way to your respected tables."

"Well that answers that question." Harry stated.

"Thanks captain obvious. Never would have known that wanker." Draco retorted.

"Listen mate; you can fuck right off." Harry punched him in the arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Blaise.

"If this is what we have to deal with this all year then I may very well cry by the end of tomorrow." Commented Blaise.

"I've dealt with it for the last few weeks. I haven't had a breakdown yet, but it's defiantly coming. I'm just glad they didn't realize how well they got on before this year or we would all be in trouble."

Hermione mentioned as they all walked over to the table. Hermione and Blaise took the seats next to each other so they didn't have to deal with Harry and Draco who glared at their respective best friends as they sat next to each other.

"Wish the food would hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Merlin Potter. Do you do anything but complain?" Spat Draco.

"Well if _someone_ didn't eat all the food of the trolley, I wouldn't be hungry. Instead someone got it all before I had a chance."

"I paid for it! Of course I deserved to eat it!"

"But you brought it all before anyone else had a chance to even have a look in!"

"I was hungry! I brought it all so I wouldn't be complaining like you are now!"

"Mate; you could of at least shared."

"Mate; I don't share anything."

"Mate; you should learn to..."

"BOYS!" Harry and Draco's heads snapped towards Hermione as she snapped at them to stop their bickering. "Jesus, both of you, you're acting like children! You should both be waiting out the front with the other first years with the way you're acting!"

"Sorry 'Mione" Harry at least had the audacity to look sheepish. "But he started it by eating all the food on the train!"

Hermione couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped as she dropped her head to the table. Blaise patted her on the back comforting her. He chuckled as he did so. Watching the two boys across from him was defiantly an eye opening experience.

Before anyone could say anymore Professor Flitwick walked the first years down the middle of the hall. As the four watched on, they noticed how little they looked.

"Did we look that small and scared when we were first years?" Harry whispered to the boy next to him.

"Well you were a scrawny little kid that's for sure." Draco looked Harry up and down. "Not much has really changed since then I guess." Draco dodged the flying elbow to the ribs that came. Harry's stomach was grumbling as the sorting continued. He wasn't even paying attention to who was going where anymore, he just wanted food.

Professor McGonagall stood and addressed everyone.

"Welcome back to the old students, and welcome to the new ones. This year is a year for all four houses to unite and put the horrors of the last year behind us. I understand that will be difficult to do but I do want us all to try.

"I'm not, under any circumstances telling you to get over it, but to move forward and form friendships that you wouldn't normally form." As she said this, she glanced over to Harry and Draco sitting next to each other.

"We do have mind healers constantly available to those who wish to speak to someone about what happened and they are they to help you. If you feel you need the assistance, please take up on their offer to help. The usual announcements that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and anyone caught will be given detention. Anyone caught out of their common rooms after curfew will also be given a detention. Eighth years, please stay behind after the feast to discuss a few issues. For now, let the feast begin."

"Finally!" harry cried as he dug into everything he could reach. Draco looked on with a look of disgust on his face as he grabbed a few things for himself. He laughed outright at the look on Blaise's face.

"Where are your manors gone Harry?" Hermione Chastised. Even she looked slightly mortified at the lack of tack Harry was showing.

Harry just shrugged and continued eating whilst trying to pay attention to the conversations going on around him. Once everyone had their fill of food Professor McGonagall once again stood.

"If the prefect could show the first years where to go, the heads of houses will be in the common room shortly to introduce themselves and explain this year's expectations in more depth."

The chairs scraped along the floor as everyone but the eighth years moved to head to the common room and dorms. Once the hall had emptied McGonagall acknowledged those left in the hall.

"Welcome back. Things are different this year for obvious reasons. I want you all to speak to the mind healers at least once please after the horrors of the last year. I understand that it's not easy and I'm not saying you have to move on, especially since you were all in the thick of the war in one way or another. Now because you are a returning year and the dorms can't cater to another year because there is no room for you. So we created another tower, which you will all be sharing because there's not that many of you. Instead of four to a room, there will only be two. Any questions so far?"

"Do we get to pick who we share a room with?" Dean Thomas perked up.

McGonagall shook her head.

"That has already been decided by it was done so we have kept a lot of you with your friends. Curfew for eighth years is 11pm on school nights, midnight on the weekend. You are allowed to leave the school as you see fit no permission needed. As long as you are back by curfew there will be no issues. You will only get one chance at these privileges, but take advantage and they will be taken away. There will be no drinking on school nights, I can't stop you from doing it on the weekend, but turn up to class and everyone will lose that privilege. You are all of age. I expect you to be responsible. Let's head up to the common room so you can find your beds as it is getting late and you have classes starting tomorrow." With that she turned on her heel and walked away. Everyone jumped up and there was a lot of excited chatter about their privileges and the changes of the year.

As they walked towards the portrait with the knights McGonagall said the password 'interhouse' they all walked in. What they saw was a common room, with tables and chairs for studying. Chairs in front of the fire place, including a sofa. The walls where painted so that one wall was a house colour, intertwining the four houses into one common place. The chairs and sofa where a soft brown material and looked extremely squishy.

There was stairs leading up to what Harry assumed was the dorms. He would admit that he was slightly nervous about who he would be sharing with. As he glanced around he noticed a notice on the notice board which he could only assume was the list of who was sharing with whom.

He meandered his way over to have a look and sure enough it was. He looked down until he found his name next to his ex-nemesis turned friend. He groaned as he realized he would be stuck with the prat all year.

He could live with that right? He knew the next year was going to be awkward due to the attraction he felt for Draco and being in such close quarters with him, he had no-where to escape to if he needed to get away. He was going to have to find somewhere to run to when he needed to think. Merlin knew he was going to need it. He trudged upstairs to find his room and flopped on his bed. He realized it was the first day of classes tomorrow and it wasn't until he was laying down he realized just how tired he was.

He changed into his sleepwear, bid Hermione a goodnight and headed to bed. Hopefully this year was a little easier, but somehow he knew it wasn't going to be. And it was only the beginning.


	8. First day

Harry rolled over and grumbled into his pillow as the sun entered through the window. As he glanced over to the bed on the opposite side of the room he noticed Draco was mirroring him.

"Why didn't you close the blind last night genius?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Because I thought you did it stupid." Came the reply. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He quietly, as not to raise suspicion, walked over to Draco's bed, counted to three in his head and jumped. He landed on top of Draco and launched into a tickle attack on the unsuspecting man.

"Stop... hahahaha... Potter" He was trying to get a sentence out in between fits of laughter.

"Breakfast..." Hermione opened the door and trailed off at the scene before her. "Never mind. You keep doing your thing and I'll just tell the teachers you've both gone insane and need some professional help. I'll organize the mind healers to come and see you as soon as possible shall I?"

"Oh fuck off Granger." Draco said with no heat as he put his hands on Harry's chest and pushed him off him. "And you Potter" he snarled "can fuck off with her. The doors that way"

Harry jumped up off the floor. "Is it? That's a fine place for it, don't you think 'Mione?" He turned is gaze on her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ha fucking ha Harry. Get out so I can get ready for the day prat."

Harry walked into the great hall and found a seat next to Blaise. He put snagged some toast and some eggs and slowly picked at his toast deep in thought. He was sure that this year was going to be a hard year with his newts and all. It wasn't like he was over everything that happened last year either. Everywhere he looked in the school, he saw flashes of the war.

By the wall in the hall, he saw the Weasleys crowded together over the body of Fred, he looked further down and saw the bodies of Tonks and Remus. On the other side he saw Colin's body. In the hall ways he saw curses and hexes flying each way. When he looked into the forest he saw himself taking his last steps with his mum and dad, Sirius and Remus. His heart panged with guilt. If only he moved quicker, if he defeated Voldemort faster, perhaps a lot of people would still be here today. If only Dumbledore had given him a few more clues he would have known what direction he was heading in, he would have known what he was looking for instead of running in blind.

His mind wondered, as it often did, to the horcrux hunt. Things could have been done differently there too. He should have researched how to destroy them more thoroughly before he left, he never should have taken Hermione and Ron with him, and he should have just snuck off in the middle of the night. It was his fight, the prophecy was about him, and he never should have involved his best friends.

That train of thought lead to another, Ron and his now lack of friendship with his so called best mate. Harry was horrified with the way he had been acting lately. It was if something clicked in Ron's brain in the final battle and unfortunly never clicked back. He was a completely different person now than he was when they had first met on the train. He felt an overwhelming sadness when he thought about everything that they had been through together for it to end like this. Ron's insecurity of the friendship between Harry and Hermione had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

He thought back to all the times that Ron had walked out on him or not trusted him. In fourth year when he was insistent that Harry had put his name in the goblet. It wasn't until Harry had nearly died facing the Dragon that he realized he would be barmy to do so. When Harry knew Malfoy was up to something in sixth year, but Ron kept saying he was obsessing with him. As much as that may have been true, he snorted quietly to himself. Perhaps getting Kreacher and Dobby to follow him had been a little too much, but at the time it was warranted. And for the record, he was right. Draco was up to something, not that it mattered now. Harry wasn't going back on everything he said at Draco's trial, but he wasn't going down that road of thought right now.

Getting his thought train back to Ron. When he had walked out on not just himself, but Hermione, who Ron had supposably loved, whilst they were searching for the horcruxs. The shit that he had done over the summer cut the final ties he had with his friendship with his 'best mate' it made him feel incredibly disheartened that if he couldn't trust him, who could he trust? But then again, Ron had never really trusted Harry had he? It was merely a friendship of convience for Ron. Ron wanted what harry had but didn't want. The money, the fame, the standing. He could have it for all Harry cared, because he certainly didn't want it.

"... HARRY!" Hermione practically screamed in his ear. He jumped and slipped off the bench. He looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry was lost..."

"In thought yes, I figured considering I have been screaming at you for over 5 minutes now."

"Wouldn't have thought you had a brain in that giant cobwebbed-filled head of yours to think with Potter." Draco drawled. Harry glared at him and climbed back up. In front of him on the table was his timetable. He had absolutely no recognition of when it got there. As he picked it up, the owls flew into the hall with the mail. He glanced up and then sombrely realized he was looking for an owl that would no longer fly to him. He sighed quietly. Hermione took his hand knowingly and shared a small smile with him. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly. He cast a quick tempus charm and realized he only had ten minutes to get to the dungeons for potions. He felt his heart constrict again knowing it wasn't Snape teaching them, it would be Slughorn again.

Gathering his bag, he motioned to the others he was heading out and waited patiently for them to get their stuff as they headed down together.

Potions went as good as can be expected; at least no one blew up a cauldron. After potions they headed to DADA, and his heart hurt again. He still believed it should have been Remus teaching the class, not the new Professor Johnston, but he had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that she knew her stuff. Although he was only revisiting what he already knew.

After DADA the group that consisted of Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Neville and himself headed back to the hall for lunch. Everyone was in a good mood and if the way today had gone so far was any indication, this year was going to be perfectly okay with Harry. Unfortunately for him, he spoke to soon.

"Harry James Potter. You stop where you are right now! We need to talk." A voice carried down the hall. The group stopped in their tracks as Harry groaned and looked pleadingly at Hermione.

'Help' He mouthed over to her but she was too shocked to do anything before Ginny walked up and stood directly in front of Harry.

"Is there any reason why you're ignoring me Harry?"

"I'm not ignoring you Ginny; we just have nothing to speak about. We've been at school for not even a day yet."

"So what, you can't come and seek me out? Why is it that I'm always seeking you out? Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?"

Harry couldn't say anything because his jaw hit the floor and he was bewildered at what she was saying.

"Ginny, you're not my girlfriend, we broke up, remember? It wasn't working."

"Oh Harry, I never meant that. I love you and things are going to be fine. We're going to pretend this little break never happened aren't we love and move on. We have both learnt from it and we now know where we both went wrong. Things will be easier from now on."

"Ginny, I'm serious. I'm not getting back together with you. Things change, people change, and the war changed both of us. I grew up because I didn't have a choice; you unfortunately didn't, but that okay. You're still only 17 and weren't in the thick of the war like I was, but that's only one of the many _many_ reasons we won't work. I'm sorry Ginny but I need to leave."

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME HARRY POTTER" She shrieked at him. "I will get you back and I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to win you back." 

"You just don't get it do you Ginny? I. Don't. Love. You. To be honest I don't think I ever did."

"You take that back Right now Mr. Don't say things you don't mean."

At this point Harry could feel his magic getting out of control. Instead of letting it lash out like he wanted he turned around and punched the wall.

"Fuck" he screamed as his knuckled bleed from hitting the stone.

"Ginny, if I were you, I would count myself lucky that it was the wall Harry hit and not you with a curse. If you have any brains in there at all, you would listen to what he's saying and then walk away. Don't tempt fate." Hermione finally came out of her stoper of absolute disbelief of what Ginny was doing. Hermione bit back a chuckle as the thought of Ginny channelling her inner Ron at that moment. As she looked over at Harry to double check that he was okay, she noticed Draco was healing his fist. She turned around to see Ginny looking on helplessly but smartly decided to walk away.

Hermione walked over to Draco and Harry as Draco wrapped his arms around the other man in a gentle hug and was whispering in his ear. Hermione just put her hand on Harry's shoulder in support. Draco directed Harry to the hall and got him to sit down and eat some food. Hermione just stepped back and let it happen. She joined a conversation with Blaise and Neville who were both unsure of what to do but seemed happy to let Draco take the reins.

The bell rang and the group made their way to transfiguration where Harry sat with Draco on one side of him and Hermione on the other. He muttered his thanks to Draco for everything he did at lunch and apologized to the group for the disruption to their day that was going okay. The group just waved off his apology and although the mood was a little depressing they all tried their hardest to cheer Harry up. By dinner Draco had him in laughing so hard his sides hurt. Hermione had never seen a change in Harry come that quick. Usually it took days to get him out of the funk he worked himself into, but with Draco, he made it look easy. Harry smiled at Hermione and mouthed her personal thanks at her and she grabbed his hand and smiled back. She was glad to see him so happy and carefree because Merlin knew he needed it after everything.


	9. Outed

Harry slowly awoke a few mornings after still feeling the immense anger at Ginny. Now that he had time to think over the confrontation with her the other day he felt the anger only get worse. Harry had tried, multiple times, over the summer to tell Ginny they weren't going to work without coming straight out and telling her he was gay. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, defiantly not. Harry just wanted to tell the people most important to him before the entire world found out. For some reason, Harry just couldn't get it through Ginny's head. She was a stubborn mule when it came to him and unfortunately, he had never been just Harry with Ginny.

She had only ever seen him as 'Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived'. Harry had a feeling that she had always dreamed of being Mrs. Potter and nothing was going to stop her from reaching her dream. He realized he had to have his guard up around her as he wouldn't put it past her to use a love potion or spell. Merlin knew that when they were together, it felt like he was dating his sister. He sighed quietly and rolled over.

Harry cast a glance over to the bed where the blonde was still sleeping peacefully. Harry studied Draco unashamedly while he could and realised that as much as he wanted to deny it, Draco was one of the most attractive men he had seen. After spending time with him over the summer and the way Draco helped him yesterday after the argument, that he had in fact changed and it wasn't just his looks that attracted Harry anymore. Harry could defiantly see himself falling for the slytherin and while that thought scared him, he recognized that he wanted that. He wanted to fall in love with the blonde and he wanted Draco to fall in love with him as well.

As he lay in his warm bed, he quietly cast a tempus charm, as to not wake his roommate yet. 7:30, better get Draco up because Merlin knew it took him an hour to get ready for class and they still had to get to breakfast first.

"Wake up prat, if you want breakfast you have to get up now. If you're not ready in half an hour I'm going without you." Harry mentioned casually as he wandered into the bathroom.

"Half an hour?! How am I supposed to do my hair, and pick my clothes, and pack my bag and and and..." Draco jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. "And how and I'm supposed to do all that when your ugly mug has taken over the bathroom! You don't even do anything to your hair in the morning except run your hand through the mop on your head so that it resembles a birds nest even more so than when you wake up. GET OUT!" Draco yelled through the door as he thumped on it.

Harry smiled to his reflection in the mirror as he pulled himself up and got himself comfy on the counter. "Having a shower Malfoy so whatever you just said I didn't hear a word of it."

"Then why can't I hear the water running you prat? You have 5 minutes before I reducto the door, and I wont care if your naked or not." Harry thanked whoever was listening that there was a door between them as he turned a ferocious red. The thought of Draco walking in on him naked left little to the imagination and before he knew it he really did need a cold shower. His cock jumped to attention at the pictures running through Harry's head.

He hopped off the counter and turned the cold water on. He stepped into the water stream and he closed the curtain so that if Draco followed through on his threat he wouldn't see much. Knowing he didn't have long he closed his eyes and his hands wandered down his body. One hand tweaked a nipple as the other closed around his hard cock. The water from the shower providing lube and making it easy for his hand to slide up and down his prick. He bit his lip as he bit back a moan as he imagined it being Draco's hand touching him this way. He slid it up and down trying to reach the end goal.

In his mind he saw Draco on his knees and imagined him trailing kisses up his thighs towards his cock and that was what undone him. He shot his come all over the wall and nearly collapsed with the strength that his orgasm took out of him. He quickly washed himself down and wrapped himself in a towel. As he exited the bathroom Draco shot him a menacing look as he ran into the bathroom wasting no time. Harry chuckled as continued getting ready for whatever today may hurl at him. If yesterday was any indication, he was going to need all the strength he had.

Draco walked out of the bathroom and spotted Harry sitting on his bed waiting for him whilst reading his potions book and scribbling down the answers to his homework.

"Now I understand how Severus never passed any of your assessments for Potions. He couldn't read that scrawl that most people call chicken scratch, that you call writing."

Harry flipped Draco two fingers and grunted. "Are you finally ready prat? My stomach has practically eaten itself."

"You're such a fucking drama queen, I should make you wait until there's only 5 minutes of breakfast left but yes I am ready."

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "finally" and gathered his bag and headed towards the great hall with Draco next to him. When he walked through the doors Hermione looked up from her Daily profit and as Harry sat next to her she paled.

"Morning Harry. How about we grab breakfast to go this morning?" she asked.

"Don't bother Granger. His stomach has apparently eaten itself because Mr. Drama queen here decided to hog the bathroom this morning so it took me longer to get ready." Draco didn't notice how everyone that heard him call Harry a queen snicker and continues to load food on his plate. If it was possible even more colour drained from Hermione's face.

"Shut up fucker. I'm hungry. You okay 'Mione? You look kind of pale." Only then did Draco notice the looks that they were attracting and couldn't work out why. This was until Blaise slide the newspaper over towards him. All he saw was the headline and he tried to hide it from Harry.

 _ **The boy-who-lived the-boy-whose-gay?**_

Intrigued he hid it under the table and tried to read the story.

 _In an anonymous tip off from a source close to the saviour of the wizarding world, it comes as a surprise that the boy-who-lived, and who defeated Voldemort in may this year, has since come out to his close friends as gay. He only came out after he slept with another male friend whose name isn't known at this point in time, but rest assured readers, this reporter won't stop until we can get a name. If you or anyone you know could get some more information, owl us._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Draco read absolutely no more. He was horrified for Harry's sake. Right at that moment harry grabbed Hermione's copy of it and unfortunately Hermione wasn't a match for Harry's seeker skill. He read the headline and paled. Draco watched as all the colour drain from his face.

Harry felt sick. He glanced around the hall and noticed everyone looking at him, pointing and whispering to those next to them. He knew that they were speaking about what the paper said. He was horrified and couldn't work out whom... Ron. Suddenly it all made sense.

Harry snuck a glance at Draco and Hermione, stood up abruptly and ran. He didn't even know where he ran and he realized what it looked like, but at the point in time, Harry didn't care. He just knew he had to run. Next thing Harry knew he was sitting in the shrieking shack. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands which were resting on his knees.

He willed himself not to cry but it was a battle he was losing. This was not how Harry wanted to tell those around him. Harry wanted to break the news to those important to him, not some stupid fucking newspaper. He felt so incredibly betrayed by Ron. How did he even find out he slept with Charlie? The only person who knew to his knowledge was Hermione and he could guarantee that it wasn't her who told him. Harry trusted 'Mione with his life.

Unless Charlie told someone who then told Ron. At this point, he didn't know and it was the least of his worries. How were the rest of the Weasleys going to react to the news? It wasn't so much that Harry was gay, it was more that he hadn't told them himself. But granted everybody had enough on their plate, but unfortunately no one was going to see it that way. He groaned and rubbed his eyes hard enough to see stars. If only he could disappear for a while until all this settled down. Harry knew that it wasn't going to work like that though. He knew the longer he left it the worse it would be. So he decided he was just going to hide here for the rest of today.

A floorboard creaked and Harry looked up and noticed 'Mione standing there with her arms open for him. He walked over and the dam broke again. He couldn't believe that with everything he had been through, no one could respect him enough to just give him some privacy, if only a little. He saved everybody's lives for fucks sake; this is the thanks he gets?

Hermione held him close and rubbed his back. She let him cry. Hermione had to admit that she was glad that he wasn't holding it in. They all knew how detrimental that could be.

"'Mione, I'm not even sure what to do anymore. I'm not upset because it came out, god I'm not ashamed of being gay. I'm really not, imp more hurt that it wasn't me that told people! I mean you knew and you're the most important person to me, you know that don't you?" Hermione proceeded to nod. "But I know it was Ron that told them, because he's that much of a fucking wanker. Jealousy is a curse and I want to curse him into next week. He makes me so mad 'Mione."

"I know harry."

"And then I didn't even get to tell Draco myself and the rest of the Weasleys. How pissed off are they all going to be at me? It would have been better coming from me, I know that. That's going to be what hurts them the most. And Draco's only just started to trust me and I've fucked up already by hiding this from him. I wanted him to like me 'Mione. Hell, I wanted him to love me just as I wanted to love him."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You wanted to love him?" she asked astounded. Harry just nodded. Hermione was surprised that he had worked out his feelings by himself. "I'm proud of you Harry." Harry smiled meekly.

"It's getting Harder 'Mione. Everywhere I go, he's there. I go to the hall, he's there, I go to class he sits next to me, I go to my room, and he's there. I'm not complaining, I'm really not. I love being with him and I love spending time with him. If all we can ever be is friends then that's fine but it's so hard. I don't think he'll ever look twice at me but I can't help it. I go to sleep and I dream of him, I wank and it's him I'm picturing. Fuck 'Mione, I just can't. And this stupid fucking article has probably sent us back 10 steps."

Hermione rubbed his back and held him close. "I'm the same with Blaise." She mentioned quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I'm the same way with Blaise. He's intelligent Harry and he's challenges me, he's attractive and he appreciated me for who I am, not who he wants me to be. While Draco and you go off, Blaise and I sit at talk." Truth be told Harry hadn't even noticed because he was too wrapped up in Draco.

"There can't be too much more that can go wrong, can there?" Hermione shook her head praying he was right.

Little did either of them know that Draco was just outside the door listening to everything that they two said about his best mate and himself. He had to talk to Blaise and he had to do it now.


End file.
